The River
| image = File:Image-o-matic.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = San Luis River | end = Nosalida | prereqs = | giver = | location = Nuevo Paraiso | rewards = Experience Points | previous = The Herd | next = Ammunition }} is a multi-player co-op mission included in the Red Dead Redemption Outlaws to the End DLC pack. Story The players begin on a raft as it approaches the shack at Puerto Cuchillo. They land at the dock and clear out the area of bandits, before returning to the raft. They continue downstream and stop again on the US side of the river at the Scratching Post to clear out more bandits. After once again getting onto the raft the players head downstream for Nosalida. During the whole mission the players are being attacked by bandits based on land and on rafts. Upon reaching Nosalida, the players fight the Mexican Army and attempt to destroy supplies in crates scattered throughout the village. Upon destroying all the supplies the players finish the mission. The Mexican Army is driven out of Nosalida and the rebels will be able to take over the port. This mission seems to set up the reason for the rebel presence in Nosalida in singleplayer and Free Roam. Trivia *This Co-op Mission appears to have been inspired by the last mission Irish gives the player, "We Shall Be Together in Paradise", which consists of Marston and Irish fighting off some old friends of Irish's, as they make their way into Nuevo Paraiso. *If the player chooses the miner class, then they can kill themselves and their entire team with dynamite on the raft. The players do not have the ability to jump off the raft (which would still mean certain death), so they cannot escape the blast. This strategy is, of course, the antithesis of "Co-op". *It is possible with a little luck to get a horse onto the raft while it is moving though it is rather pointless because you become an open target. Tips *If the player has chosen the Miner class, it is a good idea to grab one of the many rifles dropped by the enemies at Puerto Cuchillo and Crooked Toes, the first stop the raft makes. This will give the Miner class the ability to participate in shooting enemies while the raft is afloat. *While on the raft, only combo chains count towards the overall score of an individual player. It is recommended to let one or two people to dispose of the enemies on land, as getting one kill will NOT register to your overall score. *During the final stage, where the players must destroy the ammunition crates at Nosalida, the Mexican Army continually respawns until they are all destroyed. This should be kept in mind if attempting to thin out their numbers - it's better to push ahead and destroy the crates. *Also, in Nosalida, it's possible to destroy all of the crates from the safety of the first building by detonating the closest crates with dynamite, then destroying the others by sniping the TNT/lamps near to the others. This is especially useful on Advanced mode, or if the team is down to one man. *In the opponent's raft, there is a crate of TNT. Aim for it to kill everyone on it in a single shot. *The Marksmen class is highly useful in this co-op mission as sniper rifles are effective for shooting targets that require precision such as TNT crates on enemy rafts and enemies hiding behind rocks, crates and other scenery. Sniper Rifles are also rather seldom whereas other weapons such as repeaters and pistols/revolvers provided by other classes are very common. Gallery File:Rdr_the_river_02.jpg|Heading downstream towards the rebel stronghold of Nosalida. TheRiver.png|Riding the river raft to an assault on the rebel stronghold of Nosalida. External Links To Rockstargames website Category:Outlaws to the End missions Category:Multiplayer